Manny's Tools
Manny Garcia Manny has a loyal group of tools who had followed and aided Manny in all types of repairs. Each tools are unique, as they have their own personalities and roles in the story. Here is a list of characters and a brief description of each Tools Manny's Tools Felipe - Felipe is a yellow phillips-head screwdriver. Felipe is sometimes overconfident and somewhat also arrogant. However Felipe has his moments of which he needs his friend's help and he is quite caring for others, especially his best friend and rival, Turner. Turner - Turner '''is a purple flat-head screwdriver and is considered as Felipe's rival. He is presented to be sarcastic, rude, grumpy and cynical. Despite of this, Turner has been shown to be caring and is actually a supportive member of the team and would help out anyone in need, including his rival. Pat - '''Pat is a claw hammer who has been presented in the series as the joker of Manny's group of tools. Pat is talkative, extremely silly, idealistic, clumsy and not so intelligent, however from time to time, Pat has shown glimpses of being intelligent. Dusty - Dusty is a female hand saw who is presented to be intelligent. She is the oldest of all the tools and she acts as the big sister of the group. She easily bonds with almost all of the tools she has met, meaning that she is very friendly. Squeeze - Squeeze '''is a female pair of pliers. She has a very girly and giggly personality and her cute appearances makes her a very likeable tool. She was once the youngest tool, but with Flicker in the team, she is now the second youngest tool. Stretch - '''Stretch is a tape measure whose job is to measure things. He is very intelligent and mathematical and has a good memory in remembering things, such as culcaltions and numbers. Due to his friendly personality, he bonds with almost all of the tools he has met. Rusty - Rusty is a monkey wrench who is not very brave and is a worrier, generally being afraid of pretty much anything, which his fears can sometimes cause others to lose patience with him, particularly Turner. Most of the time he needs reassurance from his fellow tools and Manny. Flicker - Flicker is Manny's newest and youngest addition to his team of tools. Flicker is a yellow and blue flashlight who had appeared in the second season of Handy Manny. Flicker is the only tool who doesn't speak English, however is picking up more of the language as the TV series progresses. Flicker is very young and energetic and would flash his light when he gets excited. The Tool's New Team Besides Manny's trusty group of 8 tools, Manny and his tools have met other talking tools throughout the third series. These tools sometimes would help Manny in fixing things and helping Manny solve his problems. Spinner - Spinne'''r is one of Dandy Dan's power tools. He is considered as the fastest power drill in Concrete Falls. He is best friends with Jack the Jackhammer. Jack - '''Jack is a jackhammer and one of Dandy Dan's power tools. He can work really fast destroying rocks and hard rocky surfaces. He is friends with Spinner. Pinzas - Pinzas is a pair of pliers, similar to Squeeze, who can transform into phillips-head screwdriver, similar to Felipe. Like Squeeze, his personality is that he is easily excited. Zip - Zip is a power socket tool and is a member of the automobic team in "The Tools New Team." He talks fast, knows it all and works super fast as Spinner and Felipe. Zip was originally owned by Hank, but now owned by Gary. Sneeze - Sneeze is a vacuum cleaner and is a member of the automobic team. He occasionally sneezes dust that he has sucked in. He has a long nose as an elephant and his dream is to become an actor. He is also friends with Elliot. Sneeze was originally owned by Hank, but now owned by Gary. Ticks and Totts - Ticks and Totts are socket wrench twin brothers who are members of the automobic team. Both of the brothers speak English and Spanish. Ticks and Totts were originally owned by Hank, but now owned by Gary. Roland - Roland is a giant, rolling toolbox and he is one of the members of the automobic team. He can be clumsy like Pat and he forgets what things are stored inside his cabinets all the time. Roland was originally owned by Hank, but now owned by Gary. Lefty, Lily, & Junior - Lefty, Lily, & Junior are a family of crescent wrenches. Lefty is orange and he is a father. Lily is yellow and she is a mother. And Junior is a baby crescent wrench and he is light blue. All of the crescent wrenches are members of the automobic team. Lefty, Lily, & Junior were originally owned by Hank, but now owned by Gary. Beamer - Beamer is a yellow, wobbly laser level who is owned by Carmela. Beamer helps people by leveling and straigtening things that hunged up on a wall, a shelf or ceiling. Trivia *There were many non-talking tools that were featured in Handy Manny. Non-talking tools are very common in the show Handy Manny and they were usually found in hardware stores, such as Kelly's Hardware Store and the hardware store featured in the episode Motorcycle Adventure. Why Manny's tools are able to talk and have their own personalities remains a mystery. *In the film Manny's Breezy Birds Dusty,Rusty,Felipe and Turner don't appear but Stretch was with another family in this film. Category:Main Characters Category:Minor Characters